Remords d'un nouveau monde
by Ketsuu
Summary: [Recueil de plusieurs One Shot à la suite de la saison 4.] Une amitié se tisse. Un coeur brisé. Et la folie, prédatrice, qui guette...Tous affronte une nouvelle réalité. Celle qu'ils n'avaient pas prévue. Y survivront-ils? [OS 5 en ligne!]
1. Le sapin de Noël

**Le sapin de Noël**

Dès qu'il la vit –ses cheveux blonds, sa main en sang, ses yeux emplies de terreurs- il se précipita vers elle.

_Emma ! T'en fais une tête ! s'esclaffa-t-il. On dirait que tu viens de passer la soirée la plus horrible de ta vie.

_Sans blague ! réplica-t-elle. Samuel –en qui j'avais confiance- a demandé à une espèce de macho chauve, obèse et marionnettiste de m'obliger à jouer « mon beau sapin » au violon ! (Elle lui montra ses doigts meurtris.)

_J't'avais dit de ne pas faire confiance à ce taré de la boussole…Et puis c'est pas encore Noël !

Emma, déçue qu'il ne se préoccupe pas d'elle, lui mit une claque magistrale. Peter, un peu secoué –et sorti de la léthargie soudaine qui s'en suivie-, se décida à aller voir ce qu'il était advenu de Doyle et surtout si le sois-disant psychopathe-qui-souhaite-se-racheter-pour-les-crimes-qu'il-a-adoré-commettre ne l'avait pas tué entre temps –sait-on jamais.

Quand il entra dans le chapiteau, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant le marionnettiste attaché entre deux poteaux par une guirlande d'ampoule. Gabriel brancha le fils dans la prise électrique et tout s'alluma. Peter était émerveillé.

_Comment tu trouves ? Moi, j'adore ça !

_…On dirait un sapin de Noël ! s'exclama Peter

_Joyeux anniversaire ! lança l'autre.

_Euh… C'est en juillet.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et partirent en « plantant » là leur sapin de Noël.

* * *

Voili, voilou, voilà! Le premier chapitre de la première fanfiction que je poste ici. Et c'est aussi la première fois que je m'essaie à l'humour... Pas terrible, n'est-ce-pas?

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous (si quelqu'un me lit)? Certe, il n'y a pas grand chose à en dire pour l'instant, mais mon style d'écriture vous plait-il? Ce-ci n'est qu'un misérable petit aperçu... Moua ah ah!

A bientôt (dans un ou deux jours) pour le prochain One shot!


	2. Brave New World

**Brave New World**

Elle se sentait fin prête.

Et elle espérait que l'humanité aussi –il valait mieux.

Elle grimpa, s'accrochant aux barres de métal avec une détermination qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Les journalistes la regardaient, curieux et horrifié. Noah Bennett sentait en lui la fierté, l'amour pour sa fille, et son cœur se briser.

Les _heroes_ se demandaient ce que pouvait bien fabriquer Claire, ainsi perchée. Ils avaient compris, mais refusaient d'admettre. Gabriel était ravi. Il comprenait parfaitement la jeune femme, et son désir de prouver au monde entier sa différence, le fait qu'elle soit une personne exceptionnelle. Qu'_ils soient_ _tous_ aussi exceptionnels.

Peter se sentait confus. Il ne voulait pas, il était trop tôt. Et il pouvait encore l'empêcher de faire le grand saut…vers un avenir aussi incertain. Mais ses jambes refusaient de bouger. Il était tétanisé. Et _Sylar-_ Gabriel qui jubilait à ses côtés.

Elle se retourna, plongea. Et tout se passa très vite.

Le bruit sourd d'un corps qui s'effondre, les cris hystériques des journalistes. Et le calme. Claire se releva tranquillement –en remboitant son épaule droite- et se dirigea vers les caméras.

« Je m'appelle Claire Bennett, et c'était la tentative numéro… (Elle soupira) je crois que j'ai arrêté de compter. »

* * *

Coucou! Bon, à ce que je vois, ma parodie n'a pas du tout plu (au moment où j'écris ça, y a aucune review... bou ouh ouh!). Alors j'espère que ce petit texte là va vous plaire même ci ce n'est que la retranscription de la dernière scène de la saison 4.

Sachez que je posterais tout les OS de c'est histoire dans l'ordre de la chronologie de la série (mes 2 premiers OS), et dans la chronologie de ce que j'ai imaginé dans la suite.

S'il vous plait, postez une petite review! Critique ou pas! Que vous aimiez ou pas!

Thanks! ;)


	3. Mélancolie

**Mélancolie**

Claire.

Ma petite fille, mon rayon de soleil. Celle qui a fait de moi celui que je suis à présent.

_Il se servit un nouveau verre._

Tu étais le seul lien qu'il me restait, ma seule famille. Mon espoir.

Ma rédemption.

Et pourtant, tu m'as trahie.

_Il se resservi._

Oh ! Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, ta volonté était si forte. Mais tu étais trop jeune.

Trop jeune pour comprendre et assumer tes responsabilités et les conséquences de ton acte.

_Il but directement au goulot._

J'avais confiance en toi, mais tu m'as brisée le cœur.

_Il leva haut la bouteille._

Regarde ! Regarde donc le monde dans lequel on vit. Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont vous accepter ?! Qu'ils vont vous accueillir à bras ouverts ?

_La bouteille se fracassa par terre dans un crissement strident._

Mais ça a déjà commencé, et tu n'y pourras rien. Ils traquent et exterminent tout ce qui les dérangent, leurs font peur.

Les choses évolues, mais pas les Hommes.

C'est ainsi, et tu n'y pourras jamais rien.

_Il s'effondra sur le sol, emportant sa chaise avec lui. Il pleura de longues heures, seul, en silence._

* * *

**Hey! Me revoili-voilou-voilà! Un OS assez sombre, j'en conviens, mais il fallait que je l'écrive. Je trouve intéressant d'écrire sur les sentiment de ce père qui à tout donné, tout fait (de mauvaise choses en général), il a même briser son couple, sa famille pour éliminer toute chose pouvant attenter à leur vie et surtout à celle de Claire. Et malgré tout, celle-ci l'a trahi, en dévoilant ainsi au monde ce qu'elle était (voir OS précédent)... **

**Ai-je bien écris, traduis ses sentiments? En général, je suis plutôt bonne [sans double sens, hein ;) ... comment ça je suis la seule à l'avoir pensée?! x)] pour écrire des trucs sombre comme ça...**

**Vos impressions?**

**PS: reviewer NE TUE PAS! C'est prouvé! Plus vous reviewrerez, plus vite vous aurez la suite, et plus l'auteur vous aimera! **

**... Non je ne vous soudoie pas, je ne dis juste que la vérité! ;p **


	4. Rédemption

**Rédemption**

Il la sent en lui.

Elle grandit, grossit, le submerge.

Elle l'effraie.

Devant sa toute puissance, il se soumet. Il veut être libre, montrer au monde entier à quel point il est exceptionnel.

Elle ne cesse de lui murmurer qu'il n'a besoin de personne, qu'elle est sa seule amie, que les autres ne mérites pas sa confiance et sa compassion.

Et il y a lui.

Peter qui le haïssait.

Parce qu'il avait blessé sa nièce, les autres, et lui-même. Et surtout parce qu'il avait tué Nathan, son frère.

Peter qui avait ravalé sa rancune.

Peter qui lui avait donné une seconde chance.

Peter qui a fini par l'accepter, fait de lui son ami.

Lui, qui l'aide à surmonter cette faim bestiale, cette soif de pouvoir, d'en vouloir toujours plus.

Petit à petit, elle disparaît. Mais elle est toujours là, elle guette la moindre occasion de refaire surface, et il le sait.

Mais Peter est là, à ses côtés.

Ça le rassure, pour l'instant. Mais il sait qu'elle reviendra. La _faim_.

Car on ne peut pas lutter indéfiniment contre son instinct.

* * *

_**Yo! Voili-voilou-voilà un nouvel OS! **_

_**Un peu moins sombre que le précédent, une lueur d'espoir... Qu'en pensez-vous? Ah, et je tiens à dire quelque chose: je suis fan du couple **_**Peter/Gabriel**_** (et aussi du **_**Claire/Gabriel**_**... hé hé).**_

_**Au fait, je dois préciser: tous ces OS, je les ais écrits il y a au moins... 3 ou 4 mois! Donc, pour ceux qui me lisent (comme **_Rosa020_** que je tiens vraiment à remercier), je risque de poster un nouvel OS dans... longtemps, et un jour, j'espère, avec de la chance (et de l'inspiration).**_

_**Bye bye! A bientôt, j'espère! ;)**_


	5. Folie destructrice

**Hey! Me voici de retour... pour vous jouer un mauvais tour! 8D *sort***

**Donc, je disais: je suis de retour avec un nouvel OS! Enfin... *soupir***

**Avant de vous laisser lire ce... truc... machin... One Shot? Je tiens à vous parler du contexte dans lequel se situe cette "scène". Donc, au niveau du narrateur, c'est à vous de deviner (vous allez être surpris...). Sinon, ça se passe plusieurs décennies après la fin de la saison 4 (voir OS n°2). Le narrateur risque donc de vous surprendre (et ses pensées, surtout) mais il s'agit là de ma vision personnelle (plutôt sombre, je dois l'avouer).**

**Et, deuxième précision: les strophes en italiques/centrées sont d'un poème que J'AI écris et qui s'intitule **_Folie_**, donc pas de plagiat please (sinon, je ferais de votre vie un enfer hé hé...*sourire sadique*)**

* * *

_**Folie destructrice**_

_Solitude quand tu me tiens,_

_Où est le mal, où est le bien ?_

_Seule la tristesse,_

_De mon âme est la maîtresse._

Je te _hais_.

Tout en toi me dégoûte.

Je me souviens encore de ce jour-là, ce jour où tu es devenu immortel. Parce que je n'ai pas été assez forte. Le serais-je seulement un jour ? Oui, j'en ai la conviction. Et ce jour-là, je te ferais _mal_.

Tu ressentiras alors, toute ma rancœur, ma haine, mon dégoût… ma peur et ma folie.

_Les jours passent_

_Et mon âme trépasse,_

_Sous le soleil brûlant_

_Des Enfers ardents._

Au fur et à mesure que le fil de ma vie se déroule, je ne peux empêcher la haine de grandir en moi. Je l'étouffe, je veux qu'elle _meure_. Tout comme _toi_. La nuit, ton sourire dément ne cesse de me hanter. Je te revoie me pourchassant dans cette maison qui, autrefois, abritait ma famille unie. Tel un prédateur, tu cherchais mes faiblesses, surveillais le moindre de mes mouvements... j'avais peur, tellement peur. _J'étouffe dans ma folie…_Je hurle pour oublier la douleur de mon âme meurtrie. Un jour, je te retrouverais, et je te torturerai. Je ferai couler ton sang comme tu as fait couler le mien. J'éteindrai cette lueur dans tes yeux, ces yeux que je redoute tant…

_Un rire dément retentit._

_Serait-ce le mien, ou celui de mon amie ?_

_Faible conscience, puissante folie._

_Mon cœur cri à l'agonie._

J'étouffe, ma folie m'oppresse. Je n'en peux plus de faire semblant, que tout va bien, qu'il n'y a rien à craindre, parce que _tu _es parti… mais c'est faux, tout est faux. Je sens _ta_ présence, je sais que tu m'observes. Il me suffit juste de partir d'ici, de sortir de cette vie, et je te retrouverais. Alors je m'en vais. Je vais te retrouver. Attends-moi, _Sylar_. Laisse-moi te revoir, une dernière fois, laisse-moi te montrer le _monstre_ que tu as fait de moi, la petite bête de foire. Laisse-moi te montrer toute l'étendue de ma folie.

_Une faible lueur d'espoir,_

_Transperce mon sombre désespoir,_

_Rassemble les bouts de mon âme meurtrie._

_Trop tard ! Ma conscience est partie…_

Peter, mon cher oncle, a vu clair dans mon jeu. Il a su lire entre les lignes de mes faux sourires, de mes fausses paroles. Mais il n'a pas su me retenir. Je cours vers la folie, vers la mort, c'est mon destin depuis qu'_il_ a croisé mon regard. _Sylar_, lui aussi, il veut mourir. Alors _il_ m'attend, je le sais. Et nous mourrons ensemble, dans notre folie destructrice…

_Car je suis à lui et il est à moi, _

_C'est la folie qui nous relie, _

_Depuis des années déjà…_

* * *

**Sur ce coup là, j'ai vraiment besoin de vos impressions, parce que ça a était un peu dur à écrire et je n'en suis pas tellement satisfaite... (et c'est un sujet aux avis plutôt partagés, je pense)**

**Review please?... *regard de chien battu***


End file.
